carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BoredMatt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Country Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Politics of Carrington Island page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Horton11 (Talk) 21:53, February 7, 2011 Sure you can join. YOu could become a Parish representative and be involved in politics. HORTON11 22:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : You seem to know alot about weapons, so you could be the army's weapons man, andvising them n what to buy. HORTON11 23:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) We're debating abortion in the Forum:Congress, so you might want to check it out. HORTON11 21:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Check out our 2 newspaprers, the liberal Daily Post and the conservative De Waarheid HORTON11 20:52, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I fixed up the map to make it more accurate. HORTON11 03:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Check out... Some of the maps I made for Grijzestad and Koningstad Centrum. You might like to buy a house there. HORTON11 03:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) House Its great that you got a house! Since its next to congress, its closer to work and will increase in value. HORTON11 23:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that was my logic. BTW, I won't be on very much for the next week or so, I have a MUN conference coming up and I gotta study up on all sorts of obscure documents and peace accords. BoredMatt 01:16, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Have you... ...read about the trial in Lovia? You have been asked to serve as a lawyer in the case defending the accused. I think you'd be perfect for the job, personally. If we'd win it would be a major victory for free gun-ownership in Lovia and send out a powerful signal. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Military college The military school you made was great. Would you be interested in making one in Cape Cross, as it is the country's military center? HORTON11 00:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Doncha think six colleges in a nation of less than 100,000 is good? I think one military college is enough (we have less than 1000 people in the military!) and there can only be so many officers. Matt 00:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I guess so. Or how about we make the military students (especially the parade guards) do training in the fort at Cape Cross, also to learn about the older techniques and lifestyle in warfare. HORTON11 01:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Right now I'm actully working on the cadet's training regimen. it's pretty harsh, and I think that they'd learn more practicing in the field than just training at a fort. Matt 01:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) AMTACT Check out the AMTACT forces page. HORTON11 20:00, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Wedding Invitation Great I'm Happy65, one of the active users here nowadays. We've just started to somehow get all of our old users back from different eras and we are becoming massive. Nearly as big as Lovia. Thanks for returning. Happy65 18:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Well If you were incharge before you left, go ahead. But if not, ask Horton first. Happy65 19:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Elections I set the date for elections registration to be a nice even month, but do you think we could extend it to today? HORTON11: • 19:10, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I see no reason not to. Go for it. Matt (talk) 21:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I did so. If you want you can now post your candidacy. HORTON11: • 21:37, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Matt (talk) 22:41, March 6, 2013 (UTC) *I'll be unavailable from 19-30 March due to travel/school* Spring break? Anyway, you should talk to Ethan about the elections, since he's joined your party. HORTON11: • 21:27, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Vote Thanks for that vote, man! Wabba The I (talk) 16:54, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Are you still going to be around? HORTON11: • 19:22, January 6, 2015 (UTC)